In Your Dreams
by Writingnerd291
Summary: He leans down and whispers in my ear, "I knew that losing my shirt whenever I'm around you would work." "In your dreams." I reply. "Definitely in yours, sweetheart."
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Lorien Legacies!**

* * *

He walks into the living room, and he's shirtless again. "Nine, did you lose your shirt again?" I ask sarcastically as he enters the room. "Just be glad that Ella's not with me right now…"

"You know, I think I lost my shirt in my room. Want to help me find it, sweetheart?" he asks.

I wrinkle my nose. "No. And stop calling me sweetheart."

"You know you love it, sweetheart." He replies with that stupidly arrogant grin on his face. "Face it, you just can't resist me."

"In your dreams, maybe." I shoot back as I get up from my spot on the couch and walk past him.

"Maybe." He winks at me. "But definitely in yours."

I don't deign to reply, but instead walk past him and lean against the counter in the kitchen. Marina is looking over a few recipes as she tries to decide what to make for dinner. "Need any help?" I ask her.

She looks up at me and smiles. "Sure, what sounds better for dinner?" She pushes the recipes towards me, and I look through them before handing her the one I think sounds best.

"This one." I say as I hand it to her.

She nods. "I was thinking about that one, but the others sound good too."

"You can always make them another night." I tell her.

"Right. Now that I've finished, can you train with me in the Lecture Hall?" she asks, which causes me to grin.

"Of course, Marina. But be prepared, I'm not going to go too easy on you."

She nods. "I know. That's why I asked you and not Four or Eight."

"And also because you like me better." I say with a grin as we walk towards the Lecture Hall. On the way there, we stop in our rooms and change into training clothes. When we're done, we walk into the empty Lecture Hall.

"Okay, what do you know so far?"

She shows me a few things, which look a lot like my own fighting style I learned from Katarina. "I've been watching you fight and train and have been picking up a few things. I hope you don't mind." She says as I watch her.

"No, I don't mind at all. It's good that you've been picking up what you can as you go." We do a warm up, and then the real training begins.

We start with a spar, starting slowly and working our way up to about half-speed. Even as we're sparring I'm telling her how to correct her form, or to shift her weight differently, or to move her hands lower or higher.

After a few hours, we finish our training session. Marina walks into her room to take a shower –since her room has an en suite –while I grab a towel before walking into the bathroom in between my room and Ella's. I quickly shed my sweaty training clothes and take a quick, lukewarm shower. When I am done, I wring the water out of my hair –which is slowly fading back to its original black now that the dye is wearing off –and then wrap the towel around my body. "Crap." I mutter. I forgot a change of clothes.

I shrug and turn myself invisible and make sure the towel is wrapped tightly around me, just in case. I walk out of the bathroom and am about to open the door to my room, when Nine walks by. "Why is there water dripping onto the floor?" He asks out loud. He looks around for an answer, before walking over to where I am standing. He looks up at the ceiling, and then at the walls for a sign of a leaky pipe or something. "What the hell?" he asks.

I open the door to my room, and he jumps. "Holy crap! The penthouse is haunted!"

I turn visible and glare at him. "Seriously? That's your first conclusion, that it's haunted. Not that the girl with the power to be invisible is just walking around invisible?" I ask him.

"No, but now I see why you were invisible." He says with a smirk.

I frown, and then scowl when I remember why I had turned myself invisible in the first place. "Yeah, I forgot a change of clothes. See you later." I walk through the doorway to my room and close the door behind me.

Through the door, I hear him say, "Next time you want to walk around in just your towel, let me know, sweetheart."

"In your dreams!" I reply as I drop the towel and rummage through my room for something to wear.

"I don't know about that, but definitely in yours!" he calls back and then walks away.

Once I'm dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, I exit my room and join Eight in the living room. "Hey Eight." I say as I sit down next to him.

"Hey Six." Suddenly, I punch him in the arm. "What was that for?" he asks with a yelp as he holds onto his arm.

"That's for testing us when we got to India. I never did hurt you for that since it was too busy. We didn't really have time to be messing around with your fake avatars when we should have been getting back here."

"It all worked out in the end, though, right?"

"I guess." I stand up as I see Marina walking down the hallway towards us. "Marina, do you have all the ingredients you need for dinner?" I ask her, remembering the list of ingredients on the recipe she had shown me earlier.

"Actually, no. I was just about to go out and grab them. Do you want to come?" She asks. I look back at Eight, who is just staring at Marina and practically drooling over her.

I grin a little. "Actually, Eight was just telling me this hilarious story that I think you'll love. I'd tell it to you, but I don't think I would do it justice. I'll grab the ingredients while he tells you the story." I say with a wink before taking the grocery list from her and walking towards the elevator.

"Where ya going, sweetheart?"

I don't even have to look to know that it's Nine talking. Who else would call me sweetheart? Four is too afraid of me –or just busy with Sarah –and Eight is too wrapped up in Marina to bug me like that. "Grocery shopping, I'll be back in a bit." The elevator doors open, and I step inside.

Nine enters the elevator before the doors close. "Do you even know where the grocery store is?" he asks. No, but I wouldn't admit that. Especially not to him. I instead opt for not saying anything. "That's what I thought. Besides, I have to keep you from getting trapped against a ceiling again, don't I?"

I scowl. I had hoped that that little incident would go away in everyone's minds. And it has, for everyone but Nine. "Whatever."

He grins again. "Besides, it's been way too long since the lovely ladies of Chicago have seen this face."

I groan. "Seriously?"

He shakes his head. "I actually just had to get out of the apartment for a bit. There are too many couples in there if you ask me. I don't want to catch their attachment disease."

"Too many couples?"

"Yeah. Johnny and Sarah, and now you're setting up Eight and Marina. That leaves you, me, and the ten year old."

"Ella's eleven."

"Same thing." He says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Whatever. Just don't lose your shirt when we're outside. No way in hell am I walking around Chicago with you unless you actually wear a shirt for once."

"I don't know why you complain so much about that, sweetheart. I thought you would love it." The elevator opens with a 'ding' and then we are in the lobby. Instead of walking out of the building like I expect him too, he drags me over to another elevator. We get inside and he pushes the button for the 44th floor. "I do it just for you." He whispers in my ear, continuing our conversation from the previous elevator ride.

I hit him in the shoulder. "Quit messing around. We have to figure out what all these things are on Marina's grocery list." I show him the list, and he frowns.

"I have never heard of at least three of those things." He answers.

"I thought grocery shopping was easy. Do we really need all of those things?" We both look at the list and frown to each other. "Maybe someone at the grocery store will know what they are." I hope out loud. The elevator doors open with a ding, and we step out onto the 44th floor. To my amazement, it is a supermarket. Not a small, little thing like you would expect, but a huge grocery store taking up a large portion of the floor. "This is crazy." I tell him.

"Yeah. This is why I went with you. I figured you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

I grin. "You're probably right." I look down at the list again. "So it looks like the first thing is eggs. That's easy enough." Nine and I work our way through Marina's shopping list, but have to ask other people several times what certain items are or where they are in the store. When we're finally done, we have to go back down to the lobby, go into the elevator for Nine's penthouse, and then ride it up.

"That wasn't so bad, right?" I say finally.

He grins. "Yeah, I found out what that green thing is with all the little leaves." He says proudly.

I roll my eyes. We drop off the groceries in the kitchen and put most of them away before I say, "I'm going to go train some more."

Nine keeps walking beside me as I walk towards the Lecture Hall. "If you're going to shower afterwards, don't forget a change of clothes."

"Why do you care?" I ask, even though I will definitely not forget.

"Because if Johnny runs into you instead of me you'll be having a fight with Sarah on your hands. Not that you can't kick her ass, but you might not want to." He says.

I scoff. "Why would I have to fight Sarah if Four sees me in a towel?" I ask incredulously. Sure, John and I had agreed that we liked each other before I left for Spain, but that was because we thought Sarah sold us out to the government and was a traitor. Now that he had her back and knew that she would never betray us, he and I have barely talked.

"Because he's in love with you."

"No, he's in love with Sarah. You know, the girl he's dating?" I respond, no longer wanting to deal with Nine and all his crap.

"You didn't hear him talk about you guys on the way to New Mexico." He says. "I did."

I look at him incredulously. "You guys talked about us on the road to a battle? Do you know how creepy that is? Maybe I'd expect that from you, but not from Four with his saint attitude."

"Hey, I asked and he answered. But seriously, Six, you didn't hear him talk about you. He went on for years about Sarah, but he got all secretive about you when I asked."

"You were asking about me?" I ask lowly with my eyebrows raised. Sure, they're teenage boys, but really?

"What, like you and Marina don't talk about Eight?"

"She talks, I listen and tell her to make out with him already." I reply snidely.

"And you're too good to have feelings?"

"No, but I am a little busy fighting a war."

"And the rest of us aren't?" We keep arguing for another few minutes, and both of us forget about any training. Or any thoughts about anything but each other.

I suddenly notice that Nine is far closer to me than he was a few minutes beforehand. When had that happened? "What else should I expect from the guy that goes around 'losing his shirt' in front of the only girls who talk to him. Lore, what are we even arguing about?" I ask.

He grins, and for the first time I find myself loving that cocky expression on his face. "I don't know, but it's really turning me on right now."

Usually, if he –or anyone –had said that to me, I wouldn't hesitate to punch them in the face or another specific spot. But instead, I find myself leaning closer to him as he moves towards me. I find my back pressed against the wall as his arms box me in. And then my hands are in his hair, and his lips are against mine. It's nothing like my kiss with Four. If anything, it's all anger and frustration, and fighting, and battling for the upper hand. When we're done and panting for breath, he leans down and whispers in my ear, "I knew that losing my shirt whenever I'm around you would work."

"In your dreams."

"Definitely in yours, sweetheart."

* * *

 **Here it is! Another random Six/Nine oneshot. I hope you liked it, please review and tell me your thoughts! Also, on a side note, I did a little research on the John Hancock Center (since I've never seen it and was wondering about it), and it actually does have a grocery store on the 44** **th** **floor. If it didn't, then I wouldn't have used that in this. Anyways, have a spectacular day/night!  
~Nerd**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Lorien Legacies!**

* * *

As Six waits impatiently in the Lecture Hall, she begins to regret agreeing to help Sarah with her shooting. Not because she doesn't want to help the human girl, but because she doesn't like waiting for someone who's late. She moves away from the door and stands in the center of the Lecture Hall. She turns away from the door and focuses on manipulating the air in the room to pass the time.

After a while, the door opens and someone steps in. "You're late, Sarah." Six says immediately. "If you really want me to help you train, then the least you can do is show up on time."

The person chuckles, and it is far too deep to be Sarah. "I'm not Sarah, sweetheart." He says.

Six turns around to see a smirking Nine standing in the doorway of the Lecture Hall. "Hey Nine. What are you doing here?"

"Here in the Lecture Hall? I figured I would train for a little while. Here in the penthouse? I own it. Here on Earth? I was sent here as a little kid. Here in the universe? Some higher being knew that I was too awesome not to be born."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Have you seen Sarah?"

"No."

"Damn… She's late for a training session. I'm going to go look for her."

"You might not want to do that, sweetheart." Nine begins. When Six raises an eyebrow at him, he explains. "I haven't seen Sarah, but I've heard her. Her and Johnny, if you know what I mean."

Six wrinkles her nose. "Oh, ew. I did not need to know that about them. Ugh, please tell me they're in their room at least. And not somewhere that the rest of us use."

"Don't worry, they're in their own room. Not defiling my living room." Nine answers. "So, how long have you been waiting?"

"About twenty minutes." Six answers with a sigh. Nine sits down on one of the mats, and Six sits beside him. The two most badass Garde –in their opinion, anyways –hadn't argued nearly as much as usual in the last week after their rather heated make-out session in the hallway. "I see that you finally found your shirt." She points out.

"Yeah, it was in my room. Maybe if you'd helped me out I would have found it earlier." He replies with a smirk. Six rolls her eyes.

"In your dreams, Nine."

"Maybe in mine, but definitely in yours, sweetheart." He responds.

"I feel like we say that to each other way too much."

"What?" Nine asks. "I thought it was our thing, you know? Like John and Sarah have their whole love between two species kind of thing, and Marina and Eight have that whole 'we love each other but are both too afraid to admit it' thing. I thought ours was a 'Nine makes a stupid sexual joke, Six tells him it's in his dreams, and then Nine tells her that it's definitely in hers' thing." He jokes.

"Hm, in that case it's okay." Six replies. "Man, where is Sarah? She and John can't still be doing it, can they?" she asks.

"Never underestimate us Loric men, Six." Nine says jokingly, but immediately stops when Six glares at him. "We can always knock on their door to find out." He suggests. They grin wickedly at each other before walking down the hall and stopping in front of John and Sarah's door. "Ready, sweetheart?"

"Always." Six knocks loudly on the door. "Sarah! You're late for our training session. Are you okay?" she calls through the wooden door. A minute later, John opens the door in just a pair of basketball shorts. His face is red and his hair is very messed up.

"Six, what's up?" he asks. Six looks passed him into the room. Sarah is suspiciously absent from view.

"Sarah and I were going to train this morning. She's late, so I came to make sure that she's okay. Can I come in?" she asks.

John's eyes widen. "Um, she'll be out in a few minutes. And she's okay, don't worry." He tells them before closing the door.

Nine and Six laugh as soon as the door is closed. "Aw, that was great. Anyways, enjoy training with Sarah, sweetheart."

"What are you going to do?" she asks as he begins to walk away.

"Oh, the usual. Walk around Chicago and flirt with every girl I see."

"Whatever, Nine." She says while rolling her eyes. "Have fun or whatever."

"Why do you sound angry, sweetheart?" he asks. "Are you jealous?" Six feels her face get hot, but she pushes it down.

"In your dreams, Nine."

"Definitely in yours, sweetheart." He walks a few feet away and then turns back around. "That one didn't make sense, did it?" he asks.

"Not at all. Go on, enjoy getting rejected by every girl you see." She tells him with a grin before walking back to the Lecture Hall.

After a few minutes, Sarah walks in. "Sorry I'm late, Six. I overslept." She apologizes.

"Right. Anyways, grab a gun. Training starts now." Six orders. Sarah grabs a gun and begins shooting. Six corrects her stance and her grip on the weapon continuously until she's satisfied with the results. When they're finally done, Six stops Sarah before she can leave. "Why did you ask me to help you and not one of the others?"

"John would take it easy on me. He would treat me with kid-gloves, or the equivalent of that. I wanted someone who would bluntly tell me that I'm awful." She said.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't be. You were right. And Nine is well, Nine. I figured he would say weird things the whole time. And I know that Marina didn't learn much from her Cepan, so I couldn't ask her. And I guess it didn't really occur to me to ask Eight, so I just went to you. You were my first choice, by the way. I want to be able to handle myself in a fight the way you do."

"Oh. Thanks."

"You and John have been acting weirdly around each other. What's going on between you two?"

"We don't act weirdly around each other." Six protests.

"You do. You joke around with Eight, flirt and argue with Nine, but practically ignore John unless you're training. What's the deal?"

"Didn't John tell you?" Six asks her.

"Tell me what?" Sarah asks.

"Um, he should be the one to tell you, Sarah. Not me."

"Six, just tell me. I'll act surprised or whatever when John tells me. If he tells me." Sarah pleads.

"Are you sure?" Six asks, and Sarah nods eagerly. "Okay then. Before I left for Spain, John and I kissed at the airport."

"You two kissed?" Sarah asks.

"Yeah. I mean, we thought that you had turned us into the Federal government, and we were both going on dangerous missions. We haven't really had a conversation since, so that's why things have been awkward."

"So John kissed you, while he and I are dating." Sarah says to clarify.

"I kissed him. And to be fair, we thought that you sold us to the government and to the Mogs." Six answers. "And it meant nothing, anyways. John's not my type, he's too much of a goody-two-shoes."

"Okay, don't worry. It doesn't matter. Thanks for telling me, Six. I don't blame either of you, given the circumstances." Sarah says. "Anyways, I'm going to go take a shower before breakfast." She walks out of the Lecture Hall and towards the room which she and John share.

"Hopefully that doesn't come back to bite me in the ass." Six mutters. She's halfway to the bathroom near her room when she –quite literally –runs into John. "Hey John."

"Hey Six. Can I talk to you for a moment?" John asks. Oh man, did Sarah tell him about their conversation already? That sure was fast. Nevertheless, Six nods and leads John into her room.

She stands and watches him close the door behind him. "What's up?" she asks with her arms crossed.

"I wanted to talk about what happened before you left for Spain. How we kissed and all." John starts.

"What about it? It meant nothing." Six grinds out.

"Come on, Six. I know that we both felt something. You can't lie to me on this one and just pretend that you don't have feelings." The words strike her hard. Not because of John, but because Nine had told her something very similar. 'And you're too good to have feelings?' Nine had asked her as they'd argued in the hallway.

"Maybe it meant something then John. But it doesn't anymore, okay? You have Sarah and she needs you. She needs you way more than I do. She's lost everything for you, I lost everything anyways. Sarah's practically betting her life on you. On you and her. I'm not. Besides, Sarah obviously makes you happy and you make her happy. I'm not going to get in between that because of a stupid crush I had on you while we were running from the government with Sam." She explains. And then sighs. "The point is, I don't need you the way that Sarah does. So don't mess up what you have with her. Got it?"

John looks pained and sad. "Six, we all need someone. I hope you're not closing yourself off just because of me and Sarah."

He has nothing to worry about in that aspect, since Nine goes around bugging her all the time. "Maybe I do need someone. But it's not you. Get out of my room, John." She grinds out. John shoots her another look, but then leaves her room without another word.

Six opens the window to her room and stares out it. She has a pretty good view of Chicago, especially since they're so high up in the building. She leans against the windowsill and sticks her head out. She looks down briefly, only to see Nine's face. "Hey there, sweetheart."

"Nine, what are you doing?" She asks him.

"Just hanging out." He replies. "Rough conversation with Johnny you had back there."

"Were you listening in?" She asks incredulously. "What were you thinking?"

"Well, I was thinking that I would surprise you, but then your window was closed, so I just kinda hung out here. And then I heard you and Johnny talking." He explains. "So, want to explore Chicago with me, sweetheart?"

"I have to shower first. I was just training Sarah. You leave a note or something for the others so they don't freak out when they find that we're gone." Nine smirks at her. "Yeah, I'll go. Give me twenty minutes."

* * *

"I used to go to that gym before the Mogs got me." Nine says, pointing at a gym a few blocks away from the John Hancock Center.

"Really? Why didn't you do all your training in the Lecture Hall?"

"Sandor thought that I had to get out more. It's pretty boring staying in there all day every day for so long. I'm sure you feel like that now, even though it's only been three weeks." He responds.

Six nods. "Yeah. With Katarina we were always really isolated, so we did everything outside. And when I was on my own, I never went into a city or stayed in one place very long. So it's weird to be all cramped in the penthouse with all the others."

"Yeah, it definitely seems smaller with six of us there as opposed to when it was just me and Sandor. Anyways, here we are."

"Where is here?" Six asks, looking around the streets and not seeing anything significant.

"You'll see, sweetheart." Nine replies before grabbing her arm and leading her into a small café. "What do you want? They have good coffee and amazing brownies."

When they reach the front of the short line, they order their coffee and two brownies before looking for a place to sit. There is an open table for two people by the window, so they sit in it quickly before anyone else enters the relatively busy café. "How's your coffee?"

Six takes a few sips and barely suppresses a moan of happiness. "Amazing. And yours?"

"Good as always at this café. So, about your talk with John."

"I don't want to talk about John right now, Nine."

"We won't. I'm just saying that he's right. We all need someone in our lives." Nine tells her. "A friend you can absolutely trust to have your back. Someone who gives you a hard time because they want to push you to be and do better."

"Sure." Six replies absentmindedly, thinking about Katarina. Katarina had always been there, and Six had always trusted her Cepan. But that wasn't quite what Nine meant, was it? "Are you getting soft on me, Nine?" She asks him when she comes out of her thoughts. Nine scowls. "It sure sounds like it."

"Yeah, yeah. Make fun of the guy who buys you coffee. I see how this is, Six." He replies while crossing his arms. He lasts about thirty seconds before he goes back to smirking. "So, what do you want to do next?"

"What is there to do? And shouldn't we be getting back to the others?"

"Nah, they won't worry about us. I left them a note, remember?"

"Shut up, I was just being careful. What is there to do around here?"

"Everything. This is Chicago, sweetheart. Let's go to the lake, I think you'll like it there." Nine decides. Six quickly finishes her brownie and grabs her coffee cup before the two of them leave the café. They walk for a little while before stopping on the shore of the lake. "There you go, sweetheart. This is Lake Michigan."

"Woah. It's huge." Six breathes out as she stares at the massive body of water. Sure, it's not as big as an ocean, but it's huge for a lake. "Do you come here a lot?"

"I used to run around the Chicago part of it during my morning jog. We could jog around it in the mornings if you want to."

"Definitely. Should we be heading back to the penthouse soon?" she turns to him and asks.

"Probably. Do you want to?"

"No. Not right now."

* * *

 **Hey! Thanks for reading, please review and tell me your thoughts. Have a great day/night!**

 **~Nerd**


End file.
